Jojen Mormont
Jojen Mormont is the second son of Jeor II Mormont (deceased) and Lysa Stark. His brother, Jon Mormont, is the current Lord of House Mormon and Bear Island. Jojen arrived at the Wall with his family's Valyrian Steel sword, Longclaw, and completed his training, but was never sworn to the Watch due to a wight attack. Jojen now has united with a band of Skagosi rebels in the North in the wolfswood, and is planning to reclaim Bear Island from his brother with their help. About Status Jojen is 19 years old, recently estranged from his family. When the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch called for men and Valyrian steel due to an attack from the Others Beyond the Wall that costed the Watch seven rangers, Jeor decided he could not send Longclaw to the Wall or force a man to go and trust that the sword would arrive safely. Jon was happy his birthright sword was being kept at home, but Jojen could not stand to let his brother win again. He stepped in and vowed to go to the Wall and join the Watch with Longclaw in tow. Jojen is currently travelling back to Bear Island with a band of Skagosi rebels. Appearance Jojen has thick, dirty blond hair and a beard, with blue eyes. He is below average height, wide shouldered, and strong. He is handsome, though not so much as his brother. Abilities/Weaknesses Jojen has received formal sword training from a very young age, and has natural strength due to his Mormont heritage. He also has rigorously trained at Castle Black, with assistance from the Lord Commander. However, this by no means make him unbeatable. He is not the likes of (two handed) Jaime Lannister or Barristan Selmy. Jojen's sense of inferiority and his bickering with Jon have made him cold and easily tempered when met with opposition, or perceived opposition. He doesn't like to hurt his pride, and he may be overconfident at times because of this, and make rash decisions when there is only a moment to consider. Jojen's recent run-in with weirwoods and his general experience Beyond the Wall has affected his mental state greatly. He is apt to become unstable and aggressive due to his fractured psyche. History Background Jojen was born to a Noble Northern House, to Jeor II Mormont and Lysa Stark. Many Northern values were passed onto him by his parents: loyalty, honor, etc. (though his pride can conflict with these at times). Jojen, being the secondborn to House Mormont, was constantly overshadowed by his brother. The two were set at odds, especially when Jojen learned to fight better than Jon, and gained praise for this. Jon wanted to be the star of the family, and considered Jojen to be threatening his birthright. Jojen had a happy chilhood, close with his cousin, Robb Stark. The two had more in common than Jojen and Jon did, so Jojen often considers Robb to be more of his brother than Jon. Around his fourteenth nameday, Jojen went hunting with Jeor and Jon, but the stag they were trailing charged quickly and attacked Jojen, raking him from his stomach to his clavicle, leaving a scar that would last his entire life. Recent Events The current Lord Commader of the night's Watch lost seven rangers in an attack from the Others, and called for Valyrian Steel and men for assistance. Jeor decided he could not send one of his men against their will with the family sword. Jon was excited by this news, and in a refusal to allow Jon to "win," Jojen volunteered to join the watch with Longclaw in tow. Jojen went to visit his cousin, Robb Stark, at Winterfell, a reunion that was short-lived, but refreshing for both of the men. He then continued his journey. Jojen met Rycherd on his way to the Wall. The merchant told him that Eastwatch by the Sea had been sacked and all of its occupants slaughtered. Jojen offered him passage to Castle Black via his horse, but before they could leave, two of Howd Magnar's scouts, who had been tracking Rycherd, attacked the two men. Jojen killed one and disarmed another, and Rycherd held the woman at knife point. Jojen interrogated her, only to find out that the Skagosi had kidnapped an Umber lord. Jojen forced her to lead him to her camp. In the Skagosi camp, Jojen found Sigorn Umber chained up and brutally injured from his battle with Howd Magnar at Mole's Town. He used Longclaw to cut the chains and convinced Sigorn to come with him and Rycherd to Castle Black. At Castle Black, Jojen trained rigorously alone and with guidance from the Lord Commander. He also made friends with Rickon Cerwyn, a ranger of two years who took a liking to the Mormont. While Jojen and Rickon have a bit of a conflict of interest when it comes to their relationship, the two are content with being good friends and allies. On the day Jojen was to swear his vows, he was named a ranger, and made his way with many of the other Northern black brothers-to-be to the weirwood. Here, the weirwood warned Jojen of the coming attack. Numerous wights, many clothed in the black of the Watch, assaulted the ceremony, lead by a White Walker. Jojen was separated from the other black brothers, and, resigned to his fate, decided to attempt to take the Other down with him. The wights and the Other escaped, and Jojen became lost Beyond the Wall. For weeks on end, Jojen wandered Beyond the Wall, slowly losing hope of finding Castle Black again, slowly losing his mind as well. One night, Jojen awoke and realized he was sleepwalking, and was surrounded by weirwoods. The trees assaulted his mind with visions and warnings of things that may come, and the overwhelming barrage of imagery split Jojen's mind into two parts: himself, and a new, darker version, that wants to take control of him in order to combat the coming threat of the White Walkers. The weirwoods showed Jojen the way back to Castle Black, and he managed to return. Rather than staying and saying his vows, Jojen became fed up at the Lord Commander's refusal to hear his pleas to call for assistance, and left the Watch to find his own army to battle the Others. Wandering the North, Jojen crossed paths with a band of Skagosi rebels, led by the niece of his father's sailor, Thorik, Amara Pyke. Amara told Jojen that a revolution was planned, but they would never be able to defeat Howd Magnar's supporters without outside help. Jojen agreed to help them retake Skagos if they first helped him defeat his brother and reclaim Bear Island. Characters Family * Jeor II Mormont, 45 (deceased) * Lysa Stark, 43 * Jon Mormont, 23 * Jeyne Mormont, 17 Other * Thorik Pyke, age ~mid-40s, a sailor who was faithful to Jeor * Amara Pyke, 18, Thorik's niece and leader of a band of Skagosi rebels * Lord Commander (OOC: I RP the Lord Commander as an NPC as stand-in until he is claimed by someone else. Anyone may claim him as their character, just first PM me on reddit so I may lay out the character traits I have written for him. He is a flexible character, so there is always room for the RP'er to revise as needed.) Quotes Quotes by Jojen * "I'm a secondborn. Jon will hold Bear Island, Jeyne will be someone's lady, but I will have nothing... Send me, and I will join the Watch, and keep the sword safe." from "The Bear and the Wolf" * "Listen to yourself, don't let them get to you.... I am. They know things, things we couldn't have ever known alone. We have to go back to the Wall, warn everyone, start an assault, before that army is formed." ''(Internal argument) from "The Warning of the Woods" * ''"I'm in charge now, and we are going home." ''(Internal argument) from "The Warning of the Woods" * "I can't take Bear Island back alone. But I know Thorik and maybe others know what Jon has done, or at least suspect something. With your help and theirs, we could take Bear Island back. And then... And then I will lead an army to Skagos and take Howd down." from "What the Past Holds for the Future" * "Thorik was a good friend of my father's. And my brother has to pay for what he's done...And I need allies when the White Walkers come. So fight with me now, fight with me then, and I vow on my honor as a Mormont, and a Stark, and a man who only wants to do what is right, I will help you reclaim Skagos, and rebuild it, whatever it takes... I swear by the old gods, who have given me my mission." from "What the Past Holds for the Future" '''Quotes about Jojen' * "Jojen's departure had left Jon with feelings of both anger and content. His brother did not know his place. Jojen being gone gave Jon ease in that he was no longer there to undermine his birthright. But he had taken a piece of that birthright with him. And that was unacceptable." - Jon Mormont, from "Stand No More" * "Not as well as your other cub, m'lord. No, that boy has something special about him, I can tell. Shit for a real conversation, spooked like a child by stories of Skagos, but he's got something about him." - Thorik Pyke (in reference to Jon Mormont becoming Lord of Bear Island someday), from "Stand No More" * "Jojen's a good lad. He'll do well in the Watch." - Jeor II Mormont, from "Stand No More" * "Jeyne stared out the window as she had done each night since Jeor was killed. She wanted her uncle Rickard back. She wanted her father back. Damn it all, she wanted her brother back. Jojen was alive... He had to be coming home... he wouldn't have simply refused to come home. He couldn't have." - Jeyne Mormont, from "The Third Cub" * "You're a Mormont? I thought Mormonts were supposed to be... bigger." - Amara Pyke, from "What the Past Holds for the Future"